A Nerd Or Not?
by chocalice
Summary: Kagome Higurashi...a nerd & geek...or is she? I suck at summaries.First fic INUKAG MIRSAN NOT FOR KIKYO FANS M for language
1. Chapter 1:Meeting everyone

Hey guys! This is the very first fanfic I'm writing so please, I repeat, PLEASE review, just to let me know if you think it's good or not.

Anyways, here's the first chapter enjoy!

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

(AN)

**Disclaimer: If I really owned Inuyasha, do you really think that I'd be writing a FANFICTION right now?**

**A NERD… OR NOT?**

**Chapter One: Meeting Everyone **

Kagome Higurashi is a 16-year-old girl. She has beautiful long, black hair that she always has to hide in a bun and the most amazing brown eyes (AN: if anyone knows WHAT eye colour she has please tell me! Sometimes people write it brown, sometimes they write it blue), that she also has to hide under HUGE glasses. She attends Shikon- high, where she is THE school nerd. She only has one friend at school, which is her best friend Sango.

Actually, this life doesn't seem too complicated now does it? Well if you really thought that, you're wrong. Because what I told you now was just one side of Kagome's life. You see, Kagome kind of has a… how should I put it…double life. In one of her "lives" she is, as already told, the school nerd that she has to be, but in her, other "life" she's well…different. And when I mean different, I mean cool. You see, she is the best agent at the F.B.I.

But-unfortunately for her- even if she is the best agent of the F.B.I and earns a fortune with every mission that she does, she still is a teenager, meaning that-if she likes it or not- she has to go to school. You guys remember what I said before, about Kagome having to wear the huge glasses and wearing the bun, well, when I said that I meant that she has to wear that so her enemies wouldn't recognize her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Beeeep! Beeep! Bee-""Stupid alarm clock has to wake me up," Kagome said as she turned off annoying, beeping sound. She was still very, _very_, tired since she almost didn't sleep last night because of the mission that her boss Myoga gave her._" Yeah right! As if you could call that__a MISSION! ", _she thought to herself as she took her shower and began to dress into her geeky clothes.

She lived all alone in an enormous mansion since both of her parents were killed when she was younger (in this story Sota isn't born yet). She was still lucky though. Since Myoga has always been a friend of the family, he offered her the job as an agent. This leads us to now.

As Kagome stood in front of the mirror, braiding her hair into a bun, she was wondering if there might be a time where she wouldn't have to be 'two people'. "_Oh well, might as well start going to Hellhole", _she thought as she descended the stairs of the mansion. "Kagome! Hey Kagome!", Kagome's best friend Sango shouted.

Sango isn't a nerd. She is…normal. The popular kids don't have trouble talking to her, but she also isn't one of them. She has long brown hair that – right now- she is wearing in a high ponytail. Sango is also the only person-except for Kagome's boss-who knew about Kagome's "double life".

"Gods I hope we have classes together", said Sango as they reached the school building. "Yeah, me too… but I also hope that we don't have the same classes as Jackass", Kagome replied. "Yeah…you're right. But I also don't want to have the same classes as the Lecher!" Sango mumbled. Kagome had to smile at that. She knew that Sango had a crush on Miroku-who is the named lecher-for months." Oh, no Sango-chan you actually are HOPING to get the same classes as your Miroku-kun right? Kagome asked Sango teasingly. "Yeah right! I'm hoping as much to be in the same classes with Hentai as you are to be in the same classes as Inuyasha!" Sango replied trying to hide a blush. "Sango say that again…and I'll kill you!". Well…as you might have noticed, Kagome doesn't really like Inuyasha.

Inuyasha is the most popular guy in school. He has long silver hair, amber eyes, and on top of his head, he has two doggy ears (AN: They are sooooo cute!). Maybe you're thinking 'DOGGY EARS?' right now, but you see, that is not so…uncommon. You see…um…when I say that that's not so uncommon it's because Inuyasha is a hanyou. Anyways, he is a self-centred jerk, bastard ASO. Well…he is the boyfriend of the most popular girl in the whole school:Kikiyo. She is the leader of the Cheerleaders( AN: no offence) and is also known as the schoolslut. You wanna know why she is called the school-slut? It's because she always wears these really skimpy clothes,and when I say skimpy…I mean SKIMPY. For example: she wears shirts and skirts where you have the impression that they are several sizes too small. In other words she is a bitch.

Miroku is Inuyasha's best friend. If you want to have a brief description of him: he always wears his short hair in a low pony-tail( AN: I can't express hairstyles properly) and he is a pervert. Always when you hear the sentence : ' Would you give me the honor to bear my child?', you know it's Miroku who's talking.

When Sango and Kagome returned from the principals office with their schedules,they were almost dancing the happy-dance. Sango was in all of Kagome's classes!

When they were in math class,they were even happier 'cause non of the jocks( Inuyasha, Miroku) were there…that is until the bell rang. Kagome was just taking her books out when" **NOT YOU!"**. Then she looked up only to see…

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**O.k…that's it for now. Please tell me what you think! **

**Till the next time!**

**kikyorottinHELL**


	2. Chapter 2:NO WAY!

**Hey guys it's me again! **

**OMG thank you sooo much for the reviews!**

**TRCE: thanx for telling me! I'll stick to the brown.**

**aznangelstarQT: lol. I'm glad you liked it!**

**DarkAngelPrincess15: Glad you likd it! I'll try to update aoap.**

**haunting hanyou: I hate her too! She's such a BITCH!**

**InuyashaIsMineOK: as my Pen name says, I think she should ROTT IN HELL! But don't worry! I have some evil plans for her MUAHAHAHA! lol.**

**Crimson tears: Cool that you liked it! I'll continue writing!**

**Nomadgirl66: Glad you liked it!**

**Oh btw: if I have many spelling mistakes I'm sorry:P**

**Disclaimer: If I'm writing a FANFICTION do you really expect me to own Inuyasha?**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter two: NO WAY!**

_**Last Time:**_

Then she looked up only to see…

_**Now:**_

…Inuyasha. Of course,…the ONE person she was trying to avoid is EXACTLY The person she has class with. "_God…I hope that it's only this lesson,"_ Kagome thought.

Apparently, luck wasn't on her side. Until now, the Jackass Inuyasha was in every single one of her classes.

Right now they were having history, her favourite subject (AN: I don't know if it's her fav.subject but it's my story…so bear with it!) and for a small moment, she thought that maybe-just maybe-the gods weren't that angry with her after all 'cause jackass hasn't showed up yet. Which means that the world was perfect…well almost perfect because Kikyo and her Cheerleading friends were there, but she didn't really mind.

Even though she hated Kikyo, she didn't really mind. Kikyo wouldn't talk to her, so it was no big deal. The actual problem was Inuyasha. He's the only popular person-no wait…actually the only person -except for Sango-that bothered talking to Kagome…the only thing is…WHEN he talked to her it was only to annoy or tease her.

When the teacher was checking who was present, the door opened only to reveal…Inuyasha! "_Oh Boy! That day can't get worse!"_ Kagome thought to herself. "Takahashi! Why are you late this time?" their teacher Mr. Melling asked. Just as Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer, Mr. Melling continued" You know what Takahashi? Don't even say it. Just take a seat next to Miss. Higurashi." "NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING SIT NEXT TO HIM/HER!" we both cried out in union. "Yes, you are! Now if you would please take your seat next to Higurashi, Takahashi! I would like to continue teaching!". So Inuyasha-if he liked it or not-sat down next to Kagome.

"You better know, that I'm not at all happy to be sitting here wench!" Inuyasha said once he 'settled down'.

" No really! And you think that I'm enjoying that? Yeah right! I really love being near a jerk! Can't you see that I'm jumping of joy?" Kagome answered. And the argument went on the whole lesson. The whole lesson, but the end. Mr. Melling announced that they were having a project and that they would be teamed up in pairs. "So, it's Miroku Kazaana and Sango Tajia… Kikyo Samada and Hojo Kaze…" and the list went on, and on until Kagome heard her name." Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi".

"No professor! Please don't do this to me!", she begged.

"That's not fair! I want to be with my Inu-baby!", Kikyo shouted.

"Yeah! I'd rather do it with my girlfriend than with that…NERD!", Inuyasha answered.

"No! My decision is final! I will not change the pairings!", and with that comment from the teacher, the discussion was finished.

"_This is gonna be a **LONG** day"_ Kagome thought to herself and only hoped that it would get better at work.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**That's it folks…for now! Plz R&R! kikyorottinHELL**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Mission

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! It's just that, I had a lot of homework and I had to study for the tests! STUPID SCHOOL! Lol.**

**Thatnx for the reviews!**

**haunting hanyou: Don't worry! Kikyo and Inu aren't gonna stay together! And I have some evil plans for her.**

**elvira-inu-gurl: lol! Glad ya likd it!**

**Nomadgirl66: No, he doesn't. Hojo doesn't play a major roll in this fic. Glad ya likd it!**

**azangelstarQT: lol! Don't worry she's gonna go down…and how. MUAHAHAHA! lol.**

**Kagome M.K: I'm happy that ya likd it! **

**LonelyDesertInuAngel: I'm glad ya liked it! And I'm gonna keep up!**

**KiaraBaby: Glad ya likd it.**

**Kikyoh8er1010:You wrote the longest review I've ever gotten! Congrats! Patience, have patience! I'll write something about her 2nd life in this chappie…and I'll think about your idea…it's pretty good!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, if I really owned Inuyasha-which I don't- I wouldn't be writing this fan fiction.**

**Oh BTW this story is mostly INU/KAG so I won't be writing much about MIR/SAN.**

**Chapter three: A New Mission**

_**Last time:**_

"_This is gonna be a **LONG** day"_ Kagome thought to herself and only hoped that it would get better at work.

_**Now:**_

"_This is definitely the worst day in the history of humanity. First, Inuyasha is in all of my classes. Then he has to sit NEXT to me in history. After that he is my partner in the history project and if that wouldn't be enough, Kikyo just had to get all bitchy and jealous about it.",_ Kagome thought to herself as she was walking home and remembering what happened after the history lesson.

**Flashback **

"That's soooooooooo unfair Mr.Melling! I want to be together with my Inu-baby!", Kikyo whined after class was over.

Mr.Melling had told them that, the project would be about old legends…and he assigned Kagome and Inuyasha to do something-where they are the main characters-to the legend of the Shikon no Tama.

"Yeah! As I said before: I would prefer to do this project with my girlfriend than with that…NERD!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Professor! Please! Don't make me do this…not with him! Not that legend!" Kagome tried desperately.

"I don't see what's so bad in that legend. And as I said before, I will not change the pairings." Professor Melling said.

Inuyasha got really nervous at that part. One, because Kagome was almost begging the professor, and two, because the professor said that 'the legend isn't that bad after all'. So he couldn't help but ask "What kind of legend is that?"

When Inuyasha asked that question, Kagome blushed and started "Well…you see…it's a…well…you know…how should I say…" "It's a love story." Mr.Melling finished.

That's the part where Kikyo totally flipped. She was all like "No WAY! MY Inu-baby is NOT making this if it's a love story!"…and… "Especially not with a nerd!". There were a lot more of insults and stuff…but Kagome just sneaked out of the room 'cause it got to much for her.

**End Flashback**

Kagome sighed when she entered her house. "_Home sweet home!"_ she thought to herself while she entered her room. "_oh well, might as well start going to headquarters"_. She was digging in her bag until she found what she was searching for…her junior club card from Mcdonald's. "Myoga should really think of something else, I'm not a nine-year-old anymore", Kagome murmured to herself as she slid the card behind a portrait from her parents, which turned out to be a…door (AN: You know…like in the movies, when the agents kind of like "slide" these cards and then a door opens!). Behind the door was a…well medium sized room. It was illuminated in a blue colour. Kagome went to a machine where she put her thumb on the soft pad. " Fingerprint accepted" rang out through the room and yet…an other door opened. That was the "locker area" as Kagome liked to call it. All the lockers of the agents are in that room.

Kagome went to her locker, took out her uniform and put it on. If anyone, I repeat, **_ANYONE_** of her school saw Kagome like this…they wouldn't recognize her! That wasn't the nerd Kagome that everybody knows from school…this Kagome is…sexy. She was wearing a black tank top, it was tight…but not to tight, and some black hip huggers (AN: Sorry if it's a bad description but I can't express my self!) .Well…Sango would recognize her 'cause she already saw Kagome dressed in her uniform…but who cares!

When Kagome enterd the office of her boss, she was greeted in the usual way. "Ah! Hello Dark Angel!(AN: if I haven't told you before, Dark Angel is her codename)", her boss asked her in his usual way…so she answered in her usual way " What's up Myoga?"

" Oh nothing much! I just have a new mission for you…

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**That's it for now guys! **

**Ja ne**

**kikyorottinHELL**


	4. Chapter 4 You're kidding me right?

**Hi guys! It's been a long time...sry! I had to study a lot…math and geography test…DAMN SCHOOL! LOL.**

**To the reviews, I love all of them!**

**Thanks to:**

**Elvira-inu-girl: Thanx and glad ya likd it.**

**DarkAngelPrincess15: lol, glad ya liked it!**

**Kagome M.K: Thanks!**

**Sakuragurl: I will!**

**Storms of tears: Don't worry…I will write more.**

**KiaraBaby: I'm really, really sorry! Don't worry I won't leave u hanging!**

**Disclaimer: Okay…this is getting really annoying! Now THINK: If I owned Inuyasha, would I be submitting this story on four: You're kidding me…right?**

_**Last time:**_

"Oh nothing much! I just have a new mission for you…

**_Now:_**

"And which one would that be?" Kagome asked her boss.

"Well…you see, it has never been done before. It'll need a lot of practice and you'll get a partner." Myoga answered.

"You still haven't answered my question! What is it?" Kagome asked impatiently, she hated it when her boss did that. He never got to the point!

"Well, do you remember what I told you about the Shikon no Tama?" her boss asked.

"Yeah…wasn't that the jewel in a legend that can give demons more power?" Kagome retorted.

"Yes indeed. Well anyway, it has been stolen from it's last guardian…and it's your job to get it back." He answered.

"O.K…that sounds easy enough…why exactly can't I do that alone?" Kagome asked. She was having a very, very, VERY bad feeling about this. Myoga never, I repeat, never gave her a partner.  
"Because It's dangerous. It's not just a regular thief, it's the most searched thief that exists…we're talking about the person that killed your parents Dark Angel…we're talking about Naraku Ginga."

Naraku Ginga…Kagome remembered that name quite well. Not only the name…but also the person itself. That was the person that killed her parents…he was going to pay dearly for it.

However, one thing still plagued her mind… "_Why on earth am I getting a partner…and most importantly…WHO IS IT?". _" O.K Myoga…could you at least tell me who my partner is?" Kagome asked. She was having a bad feeling about her partner…as if it would be someone she really doesn't like.

"Don't worry Dark Angel, You'll meet him tomorrow! Oh I almost forgot, he's from the C.I.A." Myoga answered.

"_Oh great…it's a HIM!" _Kagome thought. "_Why do I have such a bad feeling? He's from the C.I.A! I can't believe it…this day…just got worse!" _Kagome thought to herself.

**8888888888888 Meanwhile at an other place 8888888888888**

"_What a fucked up day! The stupid nerd just HAS to be in all of my classes, then our stupid history teacher Mr. Melling forces me to sit NEXT to her and if that wouldn't be enough, she has to be my partner in history project! The worst part is that Kikyo totally flipped when she heard that the legend we're supposed to do is a love-story! (_AN: sound familiar?)" Inuyasha thought as he walked home.

When he entered his house, he went straight to his closet. When he entered his closet, he took out a card and slid it and then…a door opened (AN: kin of like the same story with Kags).

"_Headquarters…the place where I get trained to kick people's asses!" _Inuyasha thought to himself.

As he entered his boss' office, he was greeted in the usual way… "Hello Dog Boy, so you finally decide to show up!".

"Just shut up old hag!" Inuyasha retorted.

"You should really learn to respect your eldest!" Kaede said.

Kaede was an old woman. She has a kin of…strange tick. She still wears the priestess clothes from the middle ages. And she has an eye patch.

"Whatever! Anything new to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Actually, yes! You know the legend of the Shikon no Tama?" were Kaede's words.

" No! But what about it? Oh and Kaede, don't bother asking! I'm having a history project with the nerd, about the legend. She'll tell me about it" Inuyasha retorted.

"Aha…well, anyway, the Shikon Jewel was stolen. It's your mission to get it back. You're going to get a partner. Your partner is from the F.B.I. We're going to meet them tomorrow." Kaede said.

"_Well, at least she told me what's going on!" _Inuyasha thought.

**88888888888888888 The next day 888888888888888888**

Kagome and Myoga were waiting at the place where she would be meeting her partner.

" His name is 'Dog Boy'" Myoga suddenly stated.

"Nani?" Kagome asked.

"The name of your partner…it's Dog Boy" Myoga answered.

Then Kagome saw two figures walking towards them.

**8888888888 Meanwhile 88888888888**

Inuyasha and Kaede were walking towards the place of meeting.

"Dark Angel" Kaede said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"The codename of your partner is Dark Angel" Kaede answered.

"Please don't tell me the guy is gay!" Inuyasha stated.

"What are you talking about? Your partner is a she. That's why her name is feminine." Kaede responded.

"Wait a second! You're teaming me up with a girl?" Inuyasha-literally-barked.

As they were walking towards the two…he noticed that one of the figures…a girl seemed familiar to him.

As the two pairs saw each other, the two teens screamed.

"I'm not going to be his/her partner" they said.

"Yes you are!" the two elders said.

"_Well that's great! Now I even have to spend time with him/her in my free time!" _both, Kagome and Inuyasha thought.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Anyway, if some of you guys out there are reading this story, please, Please review! It's really frustrating when you see that you only have 20 reviews when you have over 600 hits!**

**Well…this is it…for now!**

**Ja ne**

**kikyorottinHELL**


	5. Chapter 5 The movie and Kikyo's Secret

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**To all the reviews, thanks to:**

**Kagome M.K: tanx**

**nature's sapphire: glad ya enjoyed it**

**Bamchick001: lol**

**Sakuragurl: yeah…you should**

**aznangelQT: I'll keep up**

**InuFanBT: lol**

**Sailor-saturn55: k…**

**elvira-inu-gurl: yeah…you're right! Lol**

**Valen.lluvia.danzate: lol**

**Angel 0: thanks…don't worry I'll update more often**

**I'll have more time now 'cause we'll have holidays really soon.**

**Holidays:very much time :very, very much time to update!**

**Disclaimer: look, I've had this in my other four chapters as well, so for the fifth time: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

**Chapter five: The Movie And Kikyo's secret**

_**Last time:**_

"_Well that's great! Now I even have to spend time with him/her in my free time!" _both, Kagome and Inuyasha thought.

_**Now:**_

The two teenagers only did one thing…they stared. The two elder people took that as a…well…good sign.

"O.K…we'll leave you two kids alone so you get to know each other!" Kaede suggested.

"No! I'm not going to stay with her here alone!" Inuyasha barked…literally.

"Don't worry about us, we know each other to well for our tastes!" Kagome answered…though it never reached the ears of the two elders…because they were already gone.

"Great…just perfect!" Kagome said. Inuyasha turned towards her and said "You know what nerd? I really don't want to look at you or your nerdy clothes so I'm just going to go back home" ( AN: She's still wearing her nerdy clothes). So…he did what he said…he went home.

And there was Kagome…alone in some park. "_Oh well…might as well go home…" _she thought to herself as she turned around and walked back home.

If she would have stayed a little longer…she would have seen something that wouldn't only make her gag…it would also change both Inuyasha's and her life…

**888888The next day888888**

School…the most boring place on earth. This is the place where our two favourite teens were having…history lesson.

"Now go in your pairs and work, work, work" Mr. Melling instructed. So everyone went in their pairs…even Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Look, you and I both know that the gods hate us and that's the reason that we not only have to work together on a history project, but we also have to share a mission…which really sucks! So…since we both don't wasn't to spend our free-time together, how about if we try not to fight during school so we can get some work done?" Kagome suggested.

"Sounds fair enough" Inuyasha replied. "O.K…I have no idea what that is about so…could you tell me the legend wench?" he asked.

"sure…well it's about…" Kagome told him the story (AN: sry if you wanted me to write down the story…I'm very lazy;-P ).

By the end of the lesson, Kagome had finished telling the story when suddenly Inuyasha said "Hey, wanna have lunch together?".

First Kagome stared, when she got over the shock, she put her hand on his forehead and asked " Are you sure that you're O.K? You're acting abnormally".

"Don't think…I mean it's not like…IT'S FOR THE PROJECT NERD!" Inuyasha shouted.

"O.K, O.K no need to shout…fine meet me at the benches." Kagome said.

**§§§§§At lunch time (on the benches)§§§§**

"Finally you arrived" Kagome said.

She was sitting on one of the benches, a lap-top on her lap. "Oi! What are you doing wench?" Inuyasha asked.

"working on our project" she answered.

"How are you-" he cut himself off. On the lap-top was a picture of him…in 3-D form and in some weird clothes. It looked like a read…Kimono…kind of(AN: can anyone tell me what's the name of Inu's clothes? Please).

"What the Hell?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know what he'd look like and since –according to the legend- you almost look exactly like him, I searched in the internet for old feudal era clothes got a picture of you from our school website, threw both of them together in a program and this…is the result of it." Kagome answered.

"Let me guess, the program's from your work" Inuyasha stated.

"Yep, sometimes it's really useful for school if you have access to the softwares from work." Kagome replied.

"I hate to admit it but…you're right, it really is useful" Inuyasha said.

"Still, I've got one question…could you animate it…or are the people in the F.B.I not so well equipped?" he continued.

Kagome was very, very mad at this…but she kept a calm exterior and answered "Yes I can animate it and NO we are very well equipped…unlike some people I know. But why do you want to know that?".

Inuyasha looked at her and said "I only wanted to know that wench, because we could do an animated movie, it would save us a lot of time!"

"You know what Jackass…that's the best idea you had 'till now!"

After both of them agreed that they would be doing a "movie" for their project, Kagome packed up her lap-top and was on her way home.

When she almost reached the street she lives in…she saw the most awful, horrible and yuckiest scene she'd ever see…not only that, but it would also break Inuyasha's heart. There was Kikyo, making out with a tall black haired guy…in the middle of the pavement.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**That's it…for now! Once again…sorry for the lack of update!**

**Ja Ne**

**kikyorottinHELL**


	6. Chapter 6 to Tell or Not to Tell

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the wait! I had a writers block!**

**As always, I wanted to say thanks to:**

**Kagome M.K: I granted your request…well except for the soon part & I'm glad you liked it.**

**IloveEggs101: thanks…and yeah, he's going to find out.**

**Animevietguh 123 0: lol! Don't worry…I'd barf to!**

**Brooklyn's worst nightmare: lol…though, I totally agree with u**

**Kikyoisabitch 0: yep…totally agree**

**Kei-Okami.kara.mori: thanx and you'll see.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Inuyasha?**

**Chapter six: To Tell or Not To Tell…That's The Question!**

_**Last Time:**_

There was Kikyo, making out with a tall black haired guy…in the middle of the pavement.

_**Now:**_

Kagome did the only thing she could think of…she ran. She ran as fast as she could. Down the street, right in the corner and up the shrine steps.

'_Oh my god…that was so disgusting!' _Kagome thought to herself. '_Oh well, not as if someone would care so…no problem' _she continued to think…but then she remembered something…there **_WAS_** a problem…Inuyasha. Well…not directly Inuyasha…he hasn't done anything wrong…for once.

'_But Kikyo is his girlfriend, oh god he's going to be so heartbroken…wait a minute, since when do I care if Jackass' girlfriend cheated on him? It's his problem, not mine! But on the other hand…no one deserves to be treated that way' _she continued.

'_Well, I have to get to work…hopefully I still can have separated training and don't have to be together with Inuyasha'_ were her last thoughts before she entered headquarters.

**8888In the training room8888**

Fortunately, for her, she did have separated training. Meaning that, she still had training with Kiara (AN: not Sango's pet)-one of her friends from work-which was very good.

So they were in the middle of the room, waiting for Myoga to come and give instructions…the thing's that, HE was out with KAEDE to discuss things for their mission.

Well…anyways, Kiara and Kagome were doing the usual. Kicking, punching, dodging, kicking, punching, dodging…etc…but Kiara noticed that something wasn't right so she asked: "What's wrong?"

"What?...oh…nothing's wrong why?" Kags answered.

"Come on! You can't tell me that nothing's wrong Kagome…we've been training together since years! I know you to well for that!"

"O.K…you got me…yes there is something wrong…" Kagome said.

"So…? Spill!" Kiara answered.

"Well…you still know Inuyasha…don't you?" Kagome began.

"Yeah… isn't that the name of the guy that you li-hate?" Kiara corrected herself just in time…Kagome hated it when Kiara made this joke.

"Yeah that's him…well…um…I…um…I saw his girlfriend kissing another guy" Kagome continued.

"Oh…so…what about it?" Kiara asked…she knew that Kagome hated the guy's guts…so, she was just wondering why Kagome was so disturbed by that. '_No…it can't be…does she actually…no that's impossible…what a stupid thought' _Kiara thought to herself.

"Well…look I know that I'm supposed not to…well…care but for some strange reason…I do…and I don't know what to do Kiara! I mean, sure he's my enemy but…no one deserves to be treated that way!" Kagome told.

"_Jeez…that's really bugging her!" _Kiara thought. She noticed that Kagome really needed some advice…so she gave it to her "How about if you tell him?"

"What?" Kagome was…well…how about…um…shocked so she continued, "Yeah as if he'd believe me! And it'll be a very nice conversation! 'Hi Inuyasha how are you, oh by the way, I saw your girlfriend making out with some unknown guy, O.K?'

"Well, you're…kind of…um…right. But it'll be better if you tell him, than he finding out himself" Kiara replied.

Kagome thought about it…Kiara was right, it would be better if she told him than him finding out himself…so she came to the conclusion that "_O.K Kiara…I'm going to follow your advice…I'll tell him!"_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Hi, sorry again for the wait...and that this chapteris so short!I hope I'll get new ideas soon…well anyways…pleas read & review!**

**Ja Ne**

**kikyorottinHELL**


	7. Chapter 7 Inuyashas broken heart

**Hi guys...it's been a long time. Only two people reviewed at chapter 6…TT cries. But, yes, there is a but, the reviews were great!**

**So thanks to:**

**Kei-Ookami.kara.mori: Thanks for reviewing! Glad ya liked it!**

**Kagome M.K: You know what? You're the only person that reviewed in five chapters out of 6! Congrats, you're going to get a cookie! author applauses. Glad ya liked it!**

**Well, there isn't much to say, except for…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of this but…I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter seven Inuyasha broken heart:**

_**Last time:**_

Kagome thought about it…Kiara was right, it would be better if she told him than him finding out himself…so she came to the conclusion that "_O.K Kiara…I'm going to follow your advice…I'll tell him!"_

_**Now:**_

**888888888888888888888 The next day 8888888888888888888**

" _Oh my Lord how am I going to tell him? Well…let me think about that when the time comes…oh boy, this is going to be a very, very, Very long day!"_ Kagome thought to herself as she went to the school entrance.

Since Kiara had given her that advice, she could only think about how to tell Inuyasha.

At home room, she saw Inuyasha…with Kikyo sitting in his lap. She was giggling about something that he said. For some reason…it kind of…how should I say…um…it …hurt…yeah that's the word. It hurt her seeing them together after what Kikyo did to him. "_On the other hand…he doesn't know…well, at least not YET. Boy he's going to be so crushed. Even if he IS the biggest Jerk alive, he doesn't deserve that" _Kagome thought.

Kagome sat down in her usual seat…right at the corner in the back of the classroom and the day went by as usual…well, at least almost. She couldn't concentrate at all during the lessons, because she thought about how she would tell Inuyasha, so something happened that had never, I repeat, NEVER happened to Kagome before…when the teacher asked her a question…she could not answer it!

"Um…err…" and then…the bell rang, which was her salvation, but at the same time it well…wasn't.

You see, next lesson, was history…meaning that she had no other option BUT being near Inuyasha -which to be honest- she had been trying to avoid.

Anyways, when Mr. Melling entered the room, he said that the groups should work, work, and work. So Inuyasha stood up and took a seat next to Kagome.

"So nerd…what have you done for our project?" he asked.

"_Uh oh…with the whole Kikyo-and-unknown-guy-tongue-tying-on-the-pavement-problem…I totally forgot about the project!" _Kagome thought, then, she did something she never thought she would do…she told him the truth "Sorry but…I forgot about it!"

"How?" he asked.

So she answered, "What do you mean 'how'?"

"How could you forget about it?" _"What's up with her? She's been acting strange the whole day! I mean, when the teacher asked her that question and she couldn't answer…I almost thought I was dreaming!" _Inuyasha thought.

"It's…um…I was having a lot on my mind" she answered. I mean…she couldn't have just said **_What_** was on her mind…at least not yet.

"Lets just continue with our project. I thought that Sango would be great for the voice of the demon slayer…what do you think?"

"Yeah…and Miroku could do the voice of the perverted monk…that would fit him!" Inuyasha responded. At that Kagome had to laugh…a lot. But he was right…it would fit Miroku.

At the end of the lesson, they have settled who was who…and unfortunately…both, Inuyasha & Kagome, didn't have that much time in school…so they had to appoint a day, that they'd get to work…at Kagome's place.

So after school, both of them went to her place. Kagome was planning on telling him, what she saw. When Kagome arrived at the corner she turned around and said to Inuyasha "Come on lets go another way!" "No. I want to get at your house as soon as possible" he replied. Kagome still tried to stop him…but it was to late…there, he saw Kikyo…making out with another guy…

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Whats gonna happen next? Not even I know. But what I know is that, I won't update if I don't get reviews. So please…review.**

**Ja Ne**

**kikyorottinHELL**


	8. Chapter 8 The Breakup

**Hey guys! It's me!**

**I'm so sorry but I didn't have internet for a while. But today I got it back and I'm writing this chapter.**

**To the reviews...I was very pleased.**

**Thanks to:**

**InuFanBT: he's gonna break up with her**

**bobalina0: well…glad ya liked it**

**DarkMika1: I'm glad you liked it**

**Kei-Ookami. kara. mori**

**iNUYASHAS-only lover-KAGoME: I'll try and make the chapters longer!**

**nikki nivera: thanks I'm glad you liked it**

**karebare: I'm very, very, very glad you liked it!**

**Moonlight black rose: I sooooooooooo agree with you! I'm sorry that I haven't read your stories yet…but as said above, I didn't have internet…but after this chapter I'll read them, Promise.**

**Inu lover: um…now and glad ya liked it**

**Mizz 3Vi3t0: lol…glad you liked it**

**invisible1withnofaith: CONGRATS! YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON WHO REVIEWED 6 TIMES ON THE SAME DAY!**

**fluffy dog eared Inu girl: See…I updated!**

**Valen.lluvia.danzante: I feel honoureed...though I'll have to dissapoint you this time...I know that the chapters are short...but some people allready comlained because I haven't updated for a while...but the next one will be longer for you...promise!**

**Disclaimer: God…you want to make me suffer don't you? O.K here it comes…drum roll I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! I wish I did though.**

**Chapter eight: The Break-up**

_**Last Time:**_

"No. I want to get at your house as soon as possible" he replied. Kagome still tried to stop him…but it was to late…there, he saw Kikyo…making out with another guy…

_**Now:**_

There were many, many emotions running through Inuyasha right now…shock, anger, betrayal, sadness, hurt…but the one feeling he was having most…was anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

When he said these words, Kikyo immediately stopped making out with the guy and stiffened. Then she-slowly-turned around and noticed that Inuyasha was standing there.

Kikyo blinked…once, twice and only then she seemed to get her voice back "But…Inu...I…it's not what it looks like I- ". It seemed that then she realised that…Kagome was standing there as well. "What do mean 'what am I doing'…what the hell are you doing here with that…that…GEEK?"

"Don't come off the point Kikyo…it's YOU that has been cheating right now not me!" was Inuyasha's response.

"I? Well…ok, I have been kissing that guy but…come on! I mean…he's…he's …he's my brother!" Kikyo lied.

"Well, if your brother always sticks his tongue into your mouth and puts his hand underneath your shirt and you let him…you both are really sick" Kagome thought out loud. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say…because the next thing she knew, Kikyo was…trying to hit Kagome. That was no problem at all though because Kagome blocked and through the slap right back to her, which caused to brake Kikyo's nose.

"Sorry about that!" Kagome said…but of course didn't mean it.

"You…you…you BITCH! You're sooooooooo going to pay for this! My Inu-baby is going to kick you're ass! Aren't you Inu?" Kikyo replied.

"No" Inuyasha answered.

"But Inu…she hurt me!" Kikyo whined.

"I don't care…it's over" he said coolly.

At that, Kagome had to restrain a very, very, very, VERY loud laugh. The expression on Kikyo's face…was hilarious! It seemed that she had bitten in a lemon _and_ stepped in dog shit.

"But Inu…you can't do this to me!" she cried.

But all that Inuyasha did, was turn around and say "Come on Kagome…let's go to your place".

"Wait a second…you are going to HER place?" Kikyo shrieked.

"Yes I am…it's for the history project, but not as if it's your business" Inuyasha replied.

So Inuyasha and Kagome walked the rest of the way to her place. When he saw her mansion, he was…well astonished was an understatement but…there is no better word for it.

"Who lives with you in that house?...Probably half of Tokyo!" he said.

"No…actually…I live alone" she answered a little sadly. Inuyasha noticed the sadness in her voice…but didn't do anything against it. After all, he didn't want her to think that he _liked_ her or anything.

When they were inside her place, they went into the living room-which by the way was the size of two big classrooms-and sat down on the couch to work.

Inuyasha was still mad and hurt…but he was also very surprised, to find that he was kind of…um…how should I put it…relieved that he wasn't together with Kikyo anymore. So he couldn't really concentrate.

Kagome's situation wasn't that different actually…she was thinking about the whole Inuyasha-Kikyo thing…but she also managed to concentrate on her schoolwork…that was one of the things, that Myoga taught her.

**Flashback**

"Remember Kagome, one of the most important things in being an agent, is to know how to concentrate on two different things" Myoga told the 7-year-old girl.

"How do you mean that uncle Myoga?" the said girl, Kagome was her name, asked.

"Well…you must be able of doing two things at a time!" the elder of them said.

"OK" Kagome answered.

**End Flashback**

But she also noticed, that Inuyasha wasn't concentrating…at least not at the school work.

"Is it still bugging you?" Kagome asked.

"It's O.K…I'm just still a little mad that's all" Inuyasha answered.

"You want to let off some steam?" Kagome suggested.

"Yeah…that'd be great…"

**O.K people…if you want to have longer chapters in the future…you'll just need to give me some time…you see, it's kind of very stressy in school at the moment so yeah…**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Ja Ne**

**kikyorottinHELL**


	9. Letting off some steem and geting it bak

**Hey guys! Well...school's still being a bitch!...Literally. Plus, I've been kind of sick for some time so yeah…sorry for the long wait.**

**I think…there has been a little misunderstanding…err…Kagome and Inuyasha…already know that they are agents…and partners.**

**Anyways I'm updating today…yay! **

**To the reviews…thanks to:**

**suikidoen: I will...and you're right...it's being a bitch!**

**FireWolf90: I'm glad that you liked it!**

**Ookami Hime Suriya: Yeah...it has already been 8 thanks...I like it too!**

**Te0loVes0Inu: I don't understand what you mean...**

**fluffy dog eared Inu girl: I'm really glad that you liked it…I think that the AN answers your first question…yes he is…she looks like in the anime series so if you think there she looks like kinky-ho then, yea…yes he is…actually, I don't know…I don't know yet, but I'm thinking about it…it's still going to take a little while…yes I'm planning to…look, as I say in my profile, I'm not telling my age so I'll maybe write a lemon, but only, if I feel comfortable with it…erm, I don't know. I think that takes care of all of your questions.**

**invisible1withnofaith: I'm really glad you liked it!**

**iNUYASHAS-only lover-KAGoME: that...is for me to know and you to find out.**

**mgirl900: thanks, glad you liked it!**

**InuFanBT: yeah...my teachers have been bugging me so much…and about the writers block…I don't know but…maybe I can help…**

**:D i feel do weird (): thank you…you're the only one that has answered!**

**light of angels (): I think...that the AN answered your question. **

**Angels Strawberry Kiss: I'm really glad that you liked it! You figured it out! **

**misbitang3L: I'm really happy that you liked it...and you're right...it's really strange**

**Citrus Newt: I'm really glad that you liked it! Well…let's just say…school's been better!**

**dark hanyou kagome: thanks for telling me!**

**InuMewMew: Likewise...and there's your other chapter**

**IloveEggs101: I totally support your way of thinking ( I mean the whole Kikyo should rot and decompose in hell and stuff)**

**captive24: Don't worry, I'll never forget my story/stories. I think that if you start a story, you also should have the decency to also finish it!**

**Let's get it started!**

**Disclaimer:…let's just say...if I owned Inuyasha…it'd be in my dreams.**

**Chapter nine:**

_**Last Time:**_

"You want to let off some steam?" Kagome suggested.

"Yeah…that'd be great…"

_**Now:**_

So there they went…up the stairs, down the hall to the picture of her parents. Then she picked out her card and-

" A Mc Donald's JUNIOR CLUB CARD? Don't you think you're a little…er…to old for something like that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah…I already told him I'm to old…but, apparently, he didn't listen!" Kagome answered.

"Oh…O.K"

So she did the same procedure as before: she slid the card through the portrait and-once again- the door opened.

"What room is this?" Inuyasha asked. He'd never seen one like this before! It was so…so…blue.

"That, my dear friend, is a kind of…entry to our headquarters" Kagome replied "But if we like it or not, you'll have to stay near me…that is, unless you want to get shot…"

So he really did stay near her…after all, he didn't want to die.

"Hey, what's up?" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked strangely at her. "Oi Nerd…why did you just say ' What's up'?"

"That's my new code to enter" Kagome answered.

Inuyasha was…well…surprised! After all, she had just said Hey what's up. He had expected her to say some enormous code or something…that's the way agents enter the CIA. But her to say THAT was a surprise for him…what was even more surprising, was that the machine actually accepted that!

"THAT'S your code? Jesus, everybody could enter in your headquarters then!" he said.

"No, they couldn't, because they could only enter if it was 1.with my voice and 2. when they did a laser check-up on me" Kagome answered.

"Laser check-up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah…you know, when a laser checks up your body structure, frequency of your voice, comparison of looks, etc…" Kagome explained. "oh by the way, this what I call the 'locker room'! it's the place, where all agents have their…lockers. Wait a sec. I'll ask…um…yeah I think Ricky has your size…I'll ask him, if he'll lend you his training clothes".

"Yuck no! I'm not in the mood to wear the stinking, sweaty training clothes of one of your nerdy friends!" Inuyasha replied.

"Look, if you want to train/fight, you'll have to wear Ricky's clothes. And just for your information Ricky is not a nerd!" Kagome answered.

"Feh, whatever bitch. I'll just wear my training uniform," Inuyasha said.

"Fine then…change your clothes in that room back there," Kagome said while pointing at the other end of the room.

So they changed. Inuyasha's training uniform consisted of black, baggy pants and a black wife-beater. He entered an enormous room, where there were a lot of…well…gym stuff. Sand bags, boxing gloves, protectors for…well…um lets just say…for…erm…certain male parts that hurt really, really bad if you hit them, and many more.

"Oh, you actually managed to find the training room. Well…apparently, you're not as dumb as it seems!" Inuyasha heard. That made him mad. He turned around and said

"Shut up bit-" and cut himself off. His eyes bulged out of his head and his mouth hung open. This creature that was standing in front of him was never, ever Kagome Higurashi the school nerd…this Kagome was…well…sexy. _'Fucking crap…tell me I'm dreaming. This CAN'T, I repeat, can't be Kagome…the nerd' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome was feeling quite uneasy…after all Inuyasha was starinfg at her as if she had grown three heads.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

Inuyasha quickly shut his mouth and turned his head "Feh".

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What ever…"

"So get ready for some serious ass kicking," she continued.

" **_I _**should get ready for some ass kicking? I think that **_you _**should get ready for it" Inuyasha answered.

"Well…let's see about that"

Anyways, they went in the middle of the room and started…fighting. But when I say fighting, I don't mean verbally, but physically.

It started with a kick, a punch, a kick, a punch…and so on. After about…let's say…1 and a half hours, it was still a tide. Both were a little tired, but would never admit it.

Well, when they stopped err…letting off some steam they went back to Kagome's place.

"When are we actually going to start the project?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Inuyasha, THE Inuyasha, who never wanted to study or anything…had just asked her, when they would actually START some schoolwork.

"OK…wait a minute…did YOU just ask ME when we'd be doing some SCHOOLWORK!"

"Err…yeah, so…" Inuyasha answered.

"SO? O.K buddy, who are you and what have you done to Inuyasha?" Kagome retorted.

Inuyasha started to growl. Just because he didn't exactly LIKE school, doesn't mean he doesn't DO things.

"Dark Angel? Dark Angel!" they heard. It was coming from the T.V, where well…where you could see Myoga.

"Oh hey Myoga!" Kagome answered.

"You communicate through T.V?" Inuyasha asked.

"Only when it has to do something with the mission." Kagome explained.

"Exactly Dark Angel, Dog Boy, you'll have to fly to Japan (**AN: FYI the story's held in the USA**), because Naraku was sighted there. He'll be doing a ball in about a month, until then, you two are going to find out as much as possible about him! Oh and another thing…there you to will be married…

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**So…that's it for now.**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Ja Ne**

**kikyorottinHELL**


	10. Chapter 10: Plain flight

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Can you imagine how much I hate finals? I live in Austria and here the finals are starting now…BLAH! But oh well, what can you do against it? Plus the fact that my mom was in hospital and I wasn't at home . I only came back today!**

**To the reviews:**

**Citrus Newt: you're right...recipe for total disaster ;P**

**Ookami Hime Suriya: here it is**

**iNUYASHAS-only lover-KAGoME: I'm glad that you liked it!**

**Owari Nai Yumes: well I'm updating now! Sorry for the wait...and I'm glad that you like it**

**captive24: That, is for me to know and for you to find out**

**mgirl900: you know what? You're right**

**Angels Strawberry Kiss: hehehe, you'll just have to read the chapter**

**Dark Lady (): I'm really glad that you like the idea! And I really appreciate your opinion, but it's just the way that I write and I'll probably finish the story in that style. But I'll try to write my second story better. And when I start it, I'd really like to hear your opinion!**

**pandabear1415: Thanks**

**karebare (): Yeah...you'll see...I'll try**

**alexandria-inuyasha: thank you**

**young kagome: Thanks...and sorry for the wait**

**InuFanBT: thanks**

**IloveEggs101: u-huh**

**invisible1withnofaith: Thank you! I just read all the chapters and realized, that I have WAY too many! I'll try to reduce them!**

**15transcends: Thanks **

**Inuyasha'sWife4Eva: don't worry she still will...yep…LOL…yep…sry. Glad ya liked it**

**So, have fun!**

**Disclaimer: …I swear, if the men in the black suits, also known as lawyers, weren't here, I'd say that Inuyasha belongs to me**

**Chapter: 10**

**Plain flight**

_**Last Time:**_

"Exactly Dark Angel, Dog Boy, you'll have to fly to Japan (**AN: FYI the story's held in the USA**), because Naraku was sighted there. He'll be doing a ball in about a month, until then, you two are going to find out as much as possible about him! Oh and another thing…there you to will be married…

**Now:**

"Attention please, all passengers please tighten your seatbelts we will be taking off soon" was heard through out the jet. Whilst Kagome and Inuyasha tightened their seatbelts, they were thinking about what their boss had said.

**88888888Flashback888888888**

Silence. That was everything that was heard, just silence. And then…"Eh…Dark Angel, Dog Boy? Say something, please!"

The two named teens just blinked, once, then twice and only then they seemed to realize, what their boss just said.

"WHAT?", they both screamed at the same time.

"Yes, you've heard me correctly. In Japan, you'll be a married couple." Myoga answered.

"Myoga I swear, if you were telling me this in person, I'd kill you this instant!" Kagome said.

"Why do you think am I telling you this through TV? Anyways, it'll be better for both of you if you'll just get along…"

"Oh, really…and why exactly would this be?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, he has harmed both of you in the past and if you want revenge you'll have to work together as a team, so you better do as I say!" these were the last words that they heard from Myoga before they entered the plain.

**888888888END FLASHBACK88888888**

So there they were. Kagome and Inuyasha, sitting next to each other in a private jet where, except for the captain, was nobody.

'_He has harmed both of you…what does Myoga mean with that? I mean, I know what Naraku did to me but…what has he done to Inuyasha?' _Kagome was thinking to herself.

Inuyasha was thinking about the same lines, with the only difference was that, he was wondering what Naraku has done to Kagome.

The named girl was just staring out the window and admiring the view from up in the clouds, when all of a sudden Inuyasha did something she never expected him to do…he fell asleep on her lap.

…

She tried shoving him off her lap, but he was too heavy. '_OK…either he does LOTS of muscle training, or he's in a SERIOUS need of a diet!" _she thought to herself. After a while, she just gave up and started watching the only movie that was playing on TV which just happened to be…about the Shikon no Tama.

'_That reminds me, we still have to do this animated movie for the school project! Lets see, who could the characters be? Well since Inuyasha is the hanyou in the legend that means that I'll have to be the girl…oh great, in the end of the whole thing I'll have to kiss him…oh joy! But, if I'm the girl…Sango could be the demon slayer. After all, she is pretty good in fighting and weapons plus in reality she is also my best friend! And the perverted monk…yeah, that is definitely Miroku. They both are just as perverted…' _Kagome thought.

So, she put her laptop on the little desk and started looking for pictures of her friends and feudal era clothing to create the characters.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha started to wake up, and honestly…he was actually feeling quite comfortable. '_Jeez, I never noticed that the seats in jets were this comfortable' _he thought to himself. Then he heard a tipping sound, almost as if somebody was typing something. When he opened his eyes, the first thing that he saw, was that the upper half of Kagome was above him and that she was working on her laptop. The second thing was that, he was lying on her lap… '_wait a sec…I'm lying on the wench's lap!'_.

Inuyasha immediately sat up straight and said "WHAT THE HELL? Why was I lying on your lap?".

"Well for your information it was YOU who fell asleep on MY lap. Oh and by the way…do you train your muscles?" Kagome answered.

"…Yeah, but why do you want to know that?" Inuyasha retorted. '_Why the hell is she interested if I do muscle training or not?'_

"Because if you wouldn't, you'd be in a Serious need of a diet" Kagome answered.

"What?"

"You heard me…I tried pushing you off, but you were to heavy!"

"Feh. What are you working on your laptop?" Inuyasha said.

"I'm working on the characters for the project, I made Sango the demon slayer, Miroku the perverted Monk, Myoga the old flea, Kaede the old miko, I left you as the hanyou and made me as the girl from the future" Kagome answered.

"oh…" was his smart reply.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please tighten your seatbelts we will be landing shortly" said the captains voice.

"So…are you ready to be a married couple?" Myoga asked through the plane TV

"No" Inuyasha and Kagome answered.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**So…that's it for now**

**Ja Ne**

**kikyorottinHELL**


	11. Athours Note

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I'm having a major writers block! Trust me, I'm working on the next chapter and I hope that I'll update next week! Sorry**

**kikyorottinHELL**


	12. Chapter 11: Meet Shesshomaru and Rin

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the long wait, I know I said this chapter would have been posted 2 weeks ago, but than, I went on holidays and didn't have time…Sorry. But unfortunately, you can't expect the chapter to be very long, due to the writers block…SORRY!**

**To the reviews:**

**Citrus Newt: as I said I'm very happy that you liked it! And thanks again**

**vintagewhisper (): thanks for the info!**

**Suikidoen: I'm so sorry! I promise that chapter 12 will be a long one!**

**Inuyashaluva212: Thanks!**

**Kagome9876: I'm glad! **

**iRiver: Thanks for the information...thanks for the compliment**

**Yuki-kun27: I'm happy you liked it**

**iNUYASHAS-only lover-KAGoME: I have evil plans with her...MUAHAHAHAHA**

**Inuyasha'sWife4Eva: I'm soooooo sorry! I didn't have time before**

**alejandra (): Thanks**

**invisible1withnofaith: Thanks**

**mgirl900: Thanks**

**karebare (): Thanks**

**victoria:Thanks**

**aoyich-kibaflame:Thank you**

**young kagome: Thanksssss**

**Disclaimer:...If I owned Inuyasha, I'd be the happiest person alive**

**Chapter 11: Enter Shesshomaru & Rin **

_**Last Time:**_

"So…are you ready to be a married couple?" Myoga asked through the plane TV

"No" Inuyasha and Kagome answered.

_**Now:**_

In front of the airport, stood a Limousine, which took Inuyasha and Kagome to HUGE and beautiful Villa.

"Wow…this is one of the most beautiful houses I've ever seen" Kagome said.

Inuyasha just stared. '_Oh great. My parents' house. Jesus, Kaede should have thought of something better than that.' _he thought. '_Wait a second…if this is my parents' house…it means that they are here…and if they  are here, it means that he's also… Oh God Damn it!'_

"Um…Jock? Are you O.K? What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was making a horror stricken face.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't my little brother" came a voice from behind.

Kagome turned around and saw a tall man. He had the same silver hair and amber eyes as Inuyasha. He had two purple stripes on his cheeks and a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead.

"Feh, whatever Shesshomaru. Just shut the fuck up" Inuyasha answered.

"Now, now little brother, not so rude. Won't you introduce me to your young companion?" named Shesshomaru retorted.

"Geez…come on Shesshomaru! You know exactly who that is!" Inuyasha told him.

"Hold on there! Wait a second…how is he supposed to know who I am?" Kagome asked.

"I also work at the CIA. And your bosses informed me that you'd be living here" Shesshomaru informed her.

"Let me get this straight…you are Jackass' older brother, work at the CIA and you already knew that we'd be coming…" Kagome said.

"Yeah…so?" Shesshomaru asked.

"Well then, shouldn't you already KNOW who I am?"

"I do know your work identity…Dark Angel, isn't it? But what I meant was that, my idiotic brother should introduce you by your real name"

"…o.k.…"

"Fine, if you'll leave me alone after I told you. Her name is-" Inuyasha began.

"KAGOME!" came the voice of a young woman who hugged her.

"Rin! You know…I'm also very happy to see you…but I also need to breathe!" Kagome laughed.

The two boys just stared. "Erm…just if you don't mind me asking… from where do you know each other?", Shesshomaru asked.

"We met in hospital…about, what was it, 7 to 8 years ago, and than, Myoga offered us the job as FBI agents. So…yeah" Rin answered smiling.

Rin had long brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a pair of blue jeans and an orange tank top. She is a very open person and has many things in common with Kagome…one of them, is that Rin smiles a lot, just like Kagome. Kagome and she have been friends for a very long time.

"O.K, now that we know the background-story how about if you show us our rooms?" Kagome said. She didn't really want to get to all the details of the incident. After all, the incident was caused because of…

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Well, that's it for now…I'm sorry it's so short, really. Please forgive me bows and begs for forgiveness**

**Ja Ne**

**kikyorottinHELL **


	13. Chapter 12: Dinnertime and Nightmares

**Hey Guys! **

**Sorry I haven't updated till now! I've had a lot to do + my writers block isn't completely gone yet…sry again!**

**To the Reviews:**

**rubberband11: Thank you I'm glad that you liked it!**

**FinalFantasyFangirl: Thanks**

**Citrus Newt: Thanks, I had a nice holiday, and my writers block is almost gone!**

**AnimeMew: Hehe...by the way, thanks for reviewing in my other story…you were the only one!**

**Karebare (): Thanks! Here it is**

**Nagomi-15: I'm very glad that you liked it! **

**aya-heart-tooya: thanks for the compliment!**

**Shadow The Inu Youkai: Lol**

**Inuyasha'sWife4Eva: Thanks!!**

**mgirl900: Thanks!**

**inuandkaglover23: I'm very happy that you liked!**

**Yuki-kun27: thanks**

**SacredBeauty97: Thankies!**

**Chapter 12: Dinnertime and nightmares**

_**Last time:**_

"O.K, now that we know the background-story how about if you show us our rooms?" Kagome said. She didn't really want to get to all the details of the incident. After all, the incident was caused because of…

_**Now:**_

'_I can't believe it! This day just keeps getting from bad, to worse!' _Kagome thought to herself.

Rin had shown them their rooms…correction their room.

Inuyasha and Kagome both glared at her.

"What? Don't look at me! Myoga and Kaede were the ones who said that you should be sharing a room!" Rin answered.

Both of them were thinking the same thing: that they would kill Myoga and Kaede when they got back home!

Anyways, Inuyasha's and Kagome's room was huge. In its middle, there was a king-sized bed, they had a red carpet floor and the walls were white. Their room also had its own balcony…a very big one indeed. But this didn't light either one of them up.

What made them mad, was specifically that they had only ONE BED, meaning that either they had to share it, or one of them would have to sleep on the floor. The thing is, that they didn't even have time to fight over the bed, because in this moment, Shesshomaru entered the room.

"You two have to get ready, we are going to have dinner with mom and dad and we're going to leave in an hour" he announced.

"Why the hell are we leaving in an hour…where are we going to be eating?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"In the Goushinboku (**AN: sorry, but could you tell me how you spell this? Please)**, so wear something nice" Shesshomaru answered.

…

"So…who's going to use the bathroom first?" Kagome asked.

"…You can if you want to…women always take ages in the bathroom. On the other hand, you're more like a…something, there is no better expression than that!" Inuyasha joked.

Kagome ignored this comment and said "You better take your tux into the bathroom with you, because I'm going to change in…our… bed room", before she went into the bathroom to take her shower.

Whilst she was in the shower, she couldn't help but remember the conversation they shared with Rin before.

It was pretty painful for Kagome to remember everything, what had happened, before she had met Rin in hospital…But before she think more about it, she heard a pretty angry voice saying "Hell woman! I also have to take a shower you know!"

Immediately she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

The minute she stepped out of the bathroom, she was greeted by two golden eyes staring down at her.

"What?"

"Eh…nothing!" he answered racing into the bathroom. '_Boy, she has one fine body! What the-what am I thinking! I think I need a cold shower!'_

During the time, Inuyasha was taking his shower; Kagome put on her dress and fixed her hair.

She was wearing a white, shoulder-less, knee-length dress that accented her curves perfectly. She left her hair down and the only make-up she was wearing was a clear lip-gloss. But she looked stunning after all.

Kagome went downstairs to talk with Rin about…well…something. '_Everything's better than to be forced to stay with a stupid hanyou named Inuyasha…' _

When Inuyasha got out of the bathroom, he immediately went in front of the mirror and frowned.

'_Jeez…I look like a stuffed up duck!' _he thought to himself. He was wearing a normal black Tuxedo, which suited him very well by the way, but he didn't feel comfortable in it. He always felt as if he didn't belong.

Inuyasha decided to go downstairs, considering the fact that if he came late, Shesshomaru would kill him…literally.

By the time, he got downstairs, the others were waiting and his eyes fell upon Kagome. She looked…attractive…no…pretty…no…I think…beautiful is the right word for it. Yes indeed, she was beautiful.

'_Like an ange-Wait a sec…where did THAT come from? Nerd-queen is not pretty! ' _he thought to himself and mentally shook his head.

Little did he know, that Kagome was thinking about the same lines of him.

'_Wow, in this Tux he looks kind of cu-Whoa, whoa, whoa! Inuyasha doesn't look cute! I think that, there was something wrong with the drinks in the airplane…yeah, yeah that should be it!'_

"Well, if you stopped staring at each other, I'd say we should get going, since we all, except for maybe Kagome, know, how Inutaisho reacts when he has to wait" Rin said.

Shesshomaru and Inuyasha immediately agreed and threw their coats on. They knew very well their father reacted…and it was not pleasant. So they went to the limousines and got in.

The ride to the Goushinboku (**sp?**) was pretty uneventful…well, except for the occasional fights between Inuyasha and Kagome, but by that time, everybody has gotten used to this.

Anyways, when they got to the restaurant, a man and a woman were waiting at the entrance.

'_The man is Inuyasha's and Shesshomaru's father' _Kagome concluded. But honestly, it wasn't really hard to find out.

Their father, I think Inutaisho was his name, had the same long silver hair and amber eyes as his sons. Though, he was wearing his hair in a high ponytail-samurai style-and on his face, he had purple stripes on his face. One on each cheek. Oh, and on his forehead, was a crescent moon.

"Oh god! Please don't tell me we're late!" Rin asked fearfully.

"Haha, don't worry, you're not late, we're just too early!" answered the woman.

Kagome assumed that it was Inuyasha's mother. She had long coal-black hair, her skin was as white as porcelain and her face resembled the face of a goddess. She was only wearing a pink eye shadow and a light pink lip-gloss but that was enough to make her look absolutely beautiful.

During dinner Kagome was feeling kind of left out. They were all talking about stuff that she didn't understand. Though when Inuyasha's mother brought up one theme, she was very surprised.

"Oh, I still remember the time I worked at the FBI…They were some of the best years of my life!"

"You worked at the FBI?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yes indeed, I did. I actually met Inutaisho at one of the missions. He was working at the CIA as Inuyasha does now. At that time, we both had partners. Mine was really great. She also was my best friend…come to think of it, I have to talk to her again. We lost contact a few years ago. Once we were supposed to meet for lunch, but she never came…" Izaoy finished with a sad look in her eyes.

"Oh honey, you know how it is to work at the FBI, she probably had a mission to go on…or something" Inutaisho comforted his wife.

"Yeah you're right, she probably was…"

"Um…you know, if I'd know her name, I could ask Myoga to look for her and send her your phone number to call you…or something…" Kagome suggested. She knew by the expression on Izaoy's face that her partner was very important to her. And Kagome knew all to well what it feels like to loose someone important.

"Yes that would be very nice, thank you! Her name is Nazumi Hiramoto!" Izaoy answered.

Kagome paled and her eyes got wide. '_This is…' _But her thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha.

"What bitch, are you going to write her damn name down or not?"

"Um…I think…I'm going to go home…I'm not feeling that well…" Kagome said while she stood up and left the restaurant.

**8888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome took a taxi to the Takahashi mansion. As soon as she got there, she ran into her room and threw herself on her bed.

She just lied there…and cried her eyes out.

'_How could this be?...She never told me that she worked at the FBI, nor that she had a partner' _she thought to herself.

Yes, Kagome knew Nazumi Hiramoto. Kagome probably knew her better than most of the people. Why? Because Nazumi was Kagome's mother.

At the memory of her mother, the tears, which had been in Kagome's eyes, threatened …and in the end, also did fall.

So she stayed and cried herself to sleep.

**_Kagome's Dream:_**

_Little five year old Kagome Higurashi just got out of school and was on her way home._

_She lived in one of the most gorgeous Villas in California with her parents._

_Her mother, Nazumi Hiramoto, who has changed her name to Higurashi when she married Kagome's father, was a beautiful woman with sparkling blue eyes and raven black hair. Kagome looked exactly like her. They had the same face, the same nose, the same raven black hair and the same light skin._

_They just didn't have the same eyes…Kagome had her father's eyes. The same hazel eyes that always held warmth in them. Her father was very handsome as well. He had brown, extremely messy hair and a toned skin. His nose was actually quite small for a man…but it suited his face very well. His body was very muscular, due to his work, but also not exaggerated.**(I hate it when men have too many muscles like…mr. Universe for example…I mean, it's nice to see a muscular guy, but that is WWWAAAYYY to exaggerated).** _

_All in all, they were a very happy family._

_So Kagome just did that, what she always did after school…she went home. But this time, there was something different about it…because she had no idea, of what was expecting her._

_As soon as she got home, Kagome was not greeted with the usual happy Hello from her mother, no,…she was greeted with a very agitated looking Nazumi telling her to go out of the house and run as fast as she could._

"_But Mommy why?" Kagome asked._

"_I can't explain to you, just run!" her mother commanded her._

"_But mom!"_

"_Just listen to your mother!" her father said._

_When Kagome looked up to see her father, she was beyond shocked._

_There he was standing…well, actually barely standing and with a blood-smeared face and a huge gash in his stomach._

"_Daddy…what happened?"_

"_Doesn't matter! Just listen to your mother and run before he sees you!" Kagome's father answered._

"_Before who sees me daddy?" she asked._

"_My, my…what have we here? You two have been busy now, haven't you? After all, who would have thought that you two of all people have a baby together?" came a male, cold and sinister voice from the hall._

_The person this voice belonged to was a black haired, tall man. His eyes had a blood red colour and his skin was as pale, it looked as if he already was dead._

"_What?" Kagome was confused. There was a man in their house, whom she didn't know, apparently her parents knew him and they were staring at him, as if he was the devil himself._

"_Well, enough with the small talk, time for revenge!" said man stated. _

_That's, when lot of things happened at once…the man taking out a pistol and pointing it at Kagome's mother, pressing the trigger and Kagome's father jumping in front of his wife to catch the bullet._

"_Daddy!" Kagome cried._

"_Kagome get out of here and run!" her mother pleaded her with tears in her eyes._

_Seeing the expression on her mothers face, Kagome knew, she had to do it…she had to run. So she turned around and started running towards the door. But before she could reach it, Kagome heard the man saying "You will not escape little one!"…then there was a loud explosion and the last thing that she could remember, was a lot of pain…and then…only blackness…_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_**Meanwhile:**_

'"_Inuyasha look at what you did!"…jeez can't these people leave me alone for once?' _said Inuyasha thought to himself. After Kagome left the restaurant, it got pretty boring. First there was a strange silence throughout the table. Everyone was wondering, why Kagome left. After that, came the acusions…Inuyasha you were to harsh on her, Inuyasha why did you have to be so mean…after that, he took a cab to go home…he really wasn't in the mood to keep listening to them.

'_Come to think of it…why did she just run away…it's not like I've insulted her or some thing….well, maybe except for the bitch part…but I call her that all the time!' _the hanyou thought to himself as he took out his key to open his apartment.

He was on his way to his room, when he heard it…cries…coming out of hi- Kagome's and his room.

He opened the door and saw Kagome sleeping…but apparently, it was a nightmare, since she had sweat beads on her for-head and tears rolling down her eyes.

"No…no please…no…" she whispered with even more tears falling.

As much as he hated to admit it, Inuyasha couldn't stand it when women cried…so he tried to wake her.

He gently shook her and kept saying her name.

"Kagome…Kagome…KAGOME!"

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Inuyasha's (even though he wouldn't admit it) worry full face.

"What happened Kagome?" he asked.

As she heard that she flung herself into his arms and he held her, whispering sweet nothings to her.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Hey I'm soooooo sorry, but I was on vacation and only came back today…so here's your chapter!**

**Ja Ne!**

**kikyorottinHELL**


	14. Chapter 13: The enemy awakens

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait**** well…here's the next chappie have fun**

**Reviews:**

**AnimeMew****: it's really nice to know, that people missed this fic...it gives me more motivation to continue writing**

**NanakoNeKo09****: well... you'll have to read to find out**

**captive24****: read to find out**

**Shadow The Inu Youkai: glad ya liked it**

**BerryBlossomWHite: ****hehe...you'll find out soon**

**Sakuragurl and Karropp:**** thanks...I'm glad ya liked it**

**Until-Forever-Ends: trust me...it'll get better**

**angelqt1231: glad you liked it**

**Inuyasha'sWife4Eva:**** hehe****... I was feeling kind of guilty, since I haven't updated in 2 months…so yeah**

**Konoha gothic demon: thanks**

**bankotsu'chic: glad ya likd it**

**Yuki-kun27: I'm sooo happy that u liked it****…it's slowly going away…**

**Sweetheart.458: **

**Lucente: Oi prima...desculpe q demorou para eu atualizar a fic...é so q…eu nao tô tendo idéias boas ********…vc devia saber q eu nao poderia te esquecer… e pra outra história...bem eu vou continuar com ela quando eu acabei com essa daqui tá?**

**That's about it for the reviews**** and if someone's wondering…this up there was Portuguese…anyways enjoy**

**Disclaimer: The day I'll own Inuyasha (probably never) I'll give you guys a call ok?**

**Chapter 12: ****The enemy awakens**

_**Last time:**_

"What happened Kagome?" he asked.

As she heard that she flung herself into his arms and he held her, whispering sweet nothings to her.

_**Now:**_

"But Master…do you really think it's ok to do this? After all it's said that if someone other than the chosen uses it it'll-"

"I know what I'm doing, so shut up now will you? I have everything under control…there is only one more thing I need…and I'll get it soon…very soon…"

**88888888888888888888 Meanwhile 888****8888888888888888888**

Kagome waked with the sound of birds chirping outside the window. She knew she should get up soon, but she didn't want to get up just yet…so she snuggled up to the warm body next to her and-

'_Wait a sec…a warm body!?' _at that thought, Kagome opened her eyes and saw…a white shirt. Not just any white shirt, but Inuyasha's white shirt. When she looked up, she saw his sleeping face.

'_That's right…he comforted me last night after my dream. Who knows, maybe he's not that bad…'_

"Thank God you're finally awake…You know you snore really loudly when you're sleeping, might be useful to go to a sleep clinic"

'_OK…scrat__ch the not being so bad part, he's the worst'_

"Well, if my snoring disturbs you that much, then why didn't you just go out of the room?"

"Because bitch, this room is also mine. Plus I don't really want to sleep on the couch in the living room…who knows what already happened there" Inuyasha stated with a disgusted look on his face.

"You know…I think you've been hanging around Miroku way too long" Kagome answered whilst going to the bathroom.

"Hey! Who said you'd get to shower first?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um…me, myself and I" Kagome answered cheerfully.

While she was taking a shower, Inuyasha couldn't help but remember last night. Although he would never admit it, he was sort of worried about Kagome after he had woken her up. The expression on her face was the most terrified he had ever seen in his life. And since he was an agent at the CIA, he had seen many terrifying things in his life.

'_What could have the wench so terrified I wonder…maybe I'll ask Rin about it later'_

As soon as he finished this thought, Kagome came out of the bathroom and told him that he could use it now. When Inuyasha got into the bathroom, Kagome changed her clothes. She thought about the dream last night. It has been haunting her since the day that the incident happened. She hasn't told anyone about her dream…neither Sango, her best friend, nor Rin knew about it.

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

"What's it now Myoga?"

"Well, good morning to you too" Myoga answered sarcastically.

"Sorry…got up with the wrong foot"

"It's ok…anyways, Today is going to be your first day of the mission, Inuyasha will go to the company and pretend to be a business man from the Takahashi company to find out more about Naraku" he informed her.

"Ok…and what am I supposed to do now?" Kagome asked

"I want you to…relax and take things easy for now"

"WHAT? Why?"

"Come on Kagome, I know you dreamed about the night your parents died…"

"How come, you always figure these things out?"

"I've known you for too long", and that's when the conversation ended.

**8888888888888 ****Somewhere else 888888888888888**

"Hurry up you stupid thing, you know we have to get there in time!"

"I already am going as fast as I can…these things take time you know?"

"Whatever…I'd hurry up if I were you…HE is already getting impatient"

"Well then you can tell HIM, that he better not rush me, or I'll stop working and his plan won't work"

"Why do you always act like that? He IS your father after all…"

"Don't talk about things which you know nothing of…and it is absolutely none of your business why I act the way I act"

"Fine…no need to yell! Jeez I just wanted to help"

"I'm not going to be imprisoned forever…You'll see"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Yes, I know it's short…and I know it's not the best….but my writer's block isn't going away….anyways…sorry if I forgot some reviews but I started this a while ago and I was too lazy to bring them in …sorry again**

**Ja Ne**

**kikyorottinHELL**


	15. Chapter 14: Surprises

**Hey guys!**

**I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated**** but I was on holidays, still didn't get over my writer's block and didn't have time to write something.**

**Listen...I can't promise that this chapter will be long or anything...but I'll do what I can.**** Oh by the way…I've realised that I haven't been putting a lot of Sango and Miroku in this story, so this chapter will(for the most part) be about them.**

**Reviews:**

**Lucente (): Oi prima...tô feliz q vc gostou****…poderias me ajudar denovo com o procimo capítulo?**

**Citrus Newt: sorry again that it took so long...but I'm glad you liked it.**

**Kouga's Archi: I couldn't agree more**

**Nanako-chan09: Hehe...you're right smirks evilly;P**

**AnimeMew: Thx **

**Sorry if I didn't get all the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.(****though I wish I did)**

**Chapter 14: **

_**Last Time:**_

"Fine…no need to yell! Jeez I just wanted to help"

"I'm not going to be imprisoned forever…You'll see"

_**Now:**_

'_I can't, absolutely CANNOT BELIEVE she did this to me!!!!' _Sango thought to herself as she glared at the blackboard.

Their history teacher just came in and told the class that both, Kagome and Inuyasha had become sick with a bad flu and thus weren't able to attend class for the next couple of days. But Sango knew better.

Boy did she know better.

She knew where Kagome really was. Well, maybe not the exact location, but she knew that Kagome was actually on a mission. Of course, she couldn't tell anyone. No. She had to play dumb and pretend to believe that Kagome really DID have a flu. Not only that, but she had to look for a way, for nobody to notice that Kagome DID NOT have the flu…she especially had to hide it from a boy named Kouga.

Except for her, he was the only one who talked to Kagome in a non tormenting/teasing way. Kouga's had a major crush on Kagome since Sango could remember…but Kagome being the way she is, was too naïve to notice the named male's attraction.

But of course, she was used to it by now. Each and every single time Kagome was on a mission, Sango had to do this…it turned into a routine, really.

Still it never stopped being annoying.

She was mad at Kagome. Granted, Kagome saved the world, and so numerous of lives, including her own, almost on a daily basis, but still. This was no reason to let her best friend bore herself to death…..not only bore herself to death…but to bore herself to death and get annoyed by her worst nightmare…

Miroku.

Their teacher had left today's period to work on their projects…and her partner was the worst has-monks-as-ancestors-weird-glove-using-good-for-nothing-pervert this world has ever faced.

Miroku.

They were assigned to make a presentation about the legend of Tsukiko. It is a legend connected to the one of the Shikon no tama about the warriors that managed to subdue the power of the named jewel…Or something like that.

She didn't really know but she'd just ask Myoga.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" the object of her nightmare's asked.

"Hm…let's see. I have to do a stupid history project with my worst nightmare…which is you by the way…I'll have to spend TIME with you and to top that of, my best friend is leaving me alone, just because she has to go and save-"

Damn…that guy got her that far that she almost told him Kagome's greatest secret.

Miroku just looked expectantly at her and said "just because Kagome has to save…what?"

"Just because she has to…save up money for her throat medicine…"

'_ok I admit it…it's lame…but that's better than him finding out the truth…I still can't believe that I almost told him…god…she'd kill me' _Sango thought.

"Right…anyways…about the project" Miroku started.

"Yeah…I think we'll have to meet up after school" Sango answered with a slightly…disgusted face.

Miroku started laughing at this point. "Wait a sec…let me get this straight…YOU want to meet up after school…with ME?!"

"No dumb-ass! I meant for the project! The end of the lesson is almost over dofus!"

And that's when the bell rang.

**8888888888 Later that day-Sango's apartment 888888888**

"Kohaku, I'm home!"

Sango didn't hear her a reply…that didn't really concern her though…she got used to it. Ever since their father died, her little brother has closed up a lot. He often was out of the house and only came back late in the evening…even when he came back he wouldn't talk to her. It saddened her, but she didn't want to pressure him into anything…so she let him.

Sango went into her room and sat in front of her computer to start to do her research on her project. As soon as she turned the computer on, the first thing that that she saw, was the logo of the FBI…even though she never told anyone, it has always been her greatest dream to be an agent of the FBI…Sango always imagined it as an adventurous and fun job.

Kagome found out though. It wasn't really a surprise. Kagome after-all IS the best agent of the FBI…not only that, but Kagome is also her best friend…it was obvious that something like that ought to happen. As soon as Kagome found out about it, she sent Sango some of the FBI's programs. Technically this was illegal, but she settled it with Myoga. Ever since that day, Kagome and her were also programming soft-wares and stuff for themselves…Myoga got hold of some of those too.

One of these programs is a more sophisticated skype, which Sango uses to be in touch with Kagome when she's on a mission. So she was quite surprised, when Myoga called her instead of Kagome.

"Hello Sango"

"Oh um…hey Myoga…listen, if it's because of the program, you know…um…well…you see…"

"Don't worry about it Sango…I've known for a while"

"Well…why haven't you-never mind…what is it?"

"You see…."

**888888888888**** Meanwhile-Miroku's apartment 88888888888**

Miroku was sitting in front of his computer doing some research when

RING

RIIIING

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"_Not again!" _Miroku thought to himself…if it was Inuyasha again he'd kill him…

_**Flashback**_

"What!?" was the first thing that Miroku yelled into the phone.

"No need to shout pervert…"

"Oh Inuyasha…it's just you. What do you want?"

"I need you to look something up for me…it's about Naraku…get me as much info about him as possible"

"Gotcha…now just tell me one thing…why exactly should I do so?"

"Because you're much better at getting information than I am…and you owe me"

"…Damn you and your blackmailing…"

"Feh…so dude, are you going to do it or not?"

"Fine Inuyasha…I'll do it"

_**End Flashback**_

So there he was…looking up information…and all because one stupid mistake he made years ago.

'_Better not think about it'_

"Inuyasha, I'm already looking up the damn information, no need to bother me the whole time"

"This isn't Inuyasha Miroku"

"Oh hey Kaede…"

"What did Inuyasha ask you to do now?"

"Look up some information on some Naraku guy…why?"

"…I always knew that he was a lazy ass…"

"Right…why did you call Kaede?"

"There was a slight change of plans for Inuyasha's mission. He and an agent of the FBI were supposed to do that alone. But the head of the FBI, Myoga, and I decided that they'll need some assistance."

"um…ok but…what does that have to do with me?"

"Miroku…you are the said assistance. You and a special agent of the FBI will be sent to Japan immediately. Your flight takes off in 3 hours so that mean you have an hour to pack…and don't fill your suitcase with playboys and porn again…you'll get into a lot of trouble if you do. Understood?"

"Yeah got it. Say…who's going to be this special agent?"

"You'll see when we're at the airport"

**88888888888888888 At the airport 88888888888888888**

She couldn't believe it…seriously, she couldn't. Myoga had told her that she would be helping Kagome on her mission. She, Sango.

'_Oh my gosh…I still can't believe it…I mean…I'm going to help in a mission…I'm going to be a FBI agent-well at least for a while. I love Kagome…seriously…sure it can be annoying to always make up excuses…but if she thanks me like this...wow…this mission is going to be so-' _

Her happy thoughts were soon interrupted when a certain hand started to caress her butt.

I think we can all guess who's hand it was.

'_Oh. My. God. Please no!' _

She turned around…and yes, it was the biggest pervert that has walked on earth.

Miroku.

_**SLAP**_

"Why my lovely Sango, what would you be doing here in the airport at this hour?" said pervert asked while rubbing the red hand-print on his cheek.

"I could ask you the same question you know?...Um I'm just…you know…um…waiting for someone"

"And who might that be if I may ask?"

"None of your business perv."

"Oh so I see you already know each other." Kaede said while she and Myoga tried to hide a grin.

"Kaede…what do you mean by that?" Miroku started asking, suddenly thinking that this mission is turning a lot more interesting.

"Well Miroku, I think that my friend Myoga can answer this better than I can"

For Sango on the other hand…this meeting was becoming very, very, VERY dreadful.

'_Please, please, please lord...don't let me be stuck with the pervert once again please!'_

"Sango, Miroku…you two have been requested to work together on a mission to help two other agents, you will depart immediately"

Nope…the gods weren't on Sango's side today.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Man…this chapter took me longer than I thought…I seriously hate writer's blocks…I hope you guys liked it.**

**By the way…Sango knows that they have to help Kagome, but she doesn't know that Inuyasha is the other agent…same with Miroku…just the other way around.**

**Ja Ne**

**kikyorottinHELL**


	16. Chapter 15 New Encounters

**Hey guys!! I know it's been a VERY long time…I've been in Australia ****for the past 8 months and it was AWESOME!! Apart from the fact that I didn't have any internet that is :P**

**Anyway I've got a good and a bad news:**

**Good news: here's the next chapter**

**Bad news: my writer's block still isn't completely gone**

**I'll try my best to update as often as possible**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: **

**New Encounters**

_**Last Time:**_

"Sango, Miroku…you two have been requested to work together on a mission to help two other agents, you will depart immediately"

Nope…the gods weren't on Sango's side today.

_**Now:**_

'_Man...working in a company is sooo boring. I'm really happy that I accepted the job Kaede offered at the CIA... if not I'd be working here now'_

Inuyasha was sitting in his father's "office". His father owned this company to maintain his "secret" identity. Even though his dad never really worked in it, he still wanted to force Inuyasha to work for this company. According to his dad, the CIA is too dangerous.

'_Keh, too dangerous my ass…the old guy just wants the reputation of his identity to remain'_

Even though he could understand why his dad would choose this as a cover up…there wouldn't be any suspicions about their wealth if his dad's the owner of Japan's most successful corporation.

Inuyasha's old man had quite a reputation of being a powerful and influential businessman. He can go literally everywhere and beautiful women were lining up to be with him. What a shame for them that his dad is happily married.

Come to think of it the life of a famous businessman wouldn't be that bad…apart from all the boring meetings and colleagues and…

Forget it…this was definitely NOT the life he wanted to live. Way too many numbers and not enough action.

Nevertheless it also has it's perks…as the son of the president of the company he has access to all personnel files and more importantly, his father's old information on pretty much every major criminal, no pretty much every person on earth…

And it's exactly that info he'd be using to find out as much about Kagome Higurashi as he possibly could.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome was lost.

As in completely lost.

'_Note to self: Next time Rin offers to take you to her mother-in-law's old apartment, or any other place for that matter…make sure to put a leash on her'_

_**Flashback**__**:**_

Rin had taken her to Izaoy's place because there was more useful information there than at their place.

It was a wonderful

After Rin brought Kagome to the house she had to rush out because she had an appointment she couldn't miss.

_**End Flashback**_

So there Kagome was, all alone in a huge house full of hidden rooms where the actual information was.

'_Well that's gonna be fun…I better get started' _she thought to herself as she started looking for hidden doors or similar stuff.

_While she was searching, thoughts of Inuyasha kept interrupting her. 'He was so nice to me the other night…it's hard to believe that he's the same person who kept tormenting me…I wonder why he can't be like that more often—Hang on a sec. Why the hell am I thinking about that jerk_?'

"Ugh seriously, I should be looking for some information about the murderer of my parents and here I am thinking about this absolute idiot….with the most amazing- oh my God Kagome get a grip!" she scolded herself.

Just as she finished that sentence she heard a dark chuckle.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity…"

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

This is by far the scariest moment in Rin's life.

_**Tick**_

'_I can't believe this…._'

_**Tock**_

'_I mean seriously…_'

_**Tick**_

'_Now??..._'

_**Tock**_

'_Not now….._'

_**Tick**_

'_Especially not now…not when…_'

_**Tock**_

'_I mean we have to do __this_!'

Just as she finished thinking this, she heard the words that may her life. And as things were going at the moment….it may not be for the best.

"Mrs. Takahashe, he's ready to see you now"

Rin took a deep breath and stood to see him…and hopefully get the answer she'd been longing for.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

'_This can't possibly get any worse_' Sango was thinking as she sat in the plane and waited for it to start. Sitting next to her was a lecherous pervert was thinking about how this mission might just be the best thing that has happened to him in a long time.

"So Sango-"

"Don't. Just don't say anything."

"Oh come on Sango it's just an 11 hour flight and-"

"God shoot me now."

"Sango dearest am I really that bad?"

"O.K two things Miroku: firstly do not, under ANY circumstances, call me your dearest EVER again. And secondly, yes you really are that bad, so I'd appreciate it if you could just leave me alone for these 11 torturous hours"

'_There. Hopefully he'll leave me alone now_', Sango thought to herself and faced Miroku. What she saw on his face was NOT what she was expecting.

Said pervert merely smiled at her.

"Um Miroku…what are you smiling about?"

"Two things Sango: firstly you actually called me by my name. And secondly you don't actually believe that I'll leave you alone do you?"

She looked at him with a fearful look in her eyes. "So you mean that you won't leave me alone for these 11 hours?"

"Never"

As soon as these words left Miroku's mouth, there was only one thought running through Sango's head.

'_I stay corrected…it just did get worse_'

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Who are you?" Kagome asked the shadowy figure. All she heard was another laugh.

"My name is not of importance. What is important is that I know who YOU are Kagome Higurashi…or should I say Dark Angel?"

Kagome started to grab the gun she always carried around with her. This was a bad situation, a very bad situation. Whoever this person was, she knew who Kagome really was…something no one before has managed to know. Now she had to trust her instincts. It was something that she learned how to do in training…she had to concentrate on everything that was going on around her...without letting the emotion of fear to distract her in any way 'Kagome focus….concentrate on the enemy…her breathing, every step she makes, her aura…'

Suddenly Kagome felt a presence behind her and she immediately turned around, lashing her arm out and managed to pin the unknown person to the wall. Then she looked into her opponent's face. As she already assumed it was a woman. She had short black hair that was put up into a high ponytail and had a small feather stuck in it, pail skin and red eyes.

"Oh so you're a demon. Now tell me what I want to know…who are you? " Kagome said while pointing her gun on the woman's face.

"As I said before, my name is of no importance" said woman replied slightly breathless.

"And I think that you're wrong. You'll either tell me your name now or I'll blow your brains out—your choice" Kagome threatened.

"You wouldn't…" the unknown woman answered.

When Kagome didn't receive the answer she wanted, she started to pull the trigger.

_click_

"Try me…you have no idea what I would or wouldn't do" Kagome was waiting. She knew the woman would answer eventually.

"Fine, my name is Kagura. I am the mistress of the wind" Kagura finally answered.

"O.K Kagura. Now tell me why did you come here and how do you know who I am?" Kagome asked.

She kept her weapon pointed at the other woman. She wasn't sure if she could trust that demon.

"I have been watching you for a while now. Ever since you were still in the U.S to be exact. It was my task to observe your every move and watch as you grow. To see if you were ready." The wind mistress answered.

Kagome was confused. Who would want to watch her? She knew that she had quite a few enemies but they were all either dead or in prison. Apart from that none of them knew how she actually looked so—wait not all.

All apart for one.

The one enemy who saw her as a child. At the time when she was still vulnerable. The one who killed her parents and thus changed her life forever.

"You work for that bastard don't you? You work for Naraku!" Kagome yelled and once again put her finger on the trigger.

"I do. But you'd make a mistake in killing me" Kagura answered and a flash of fear flickered in her eyes.

"Name me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you" Kagome asked through clenched teeth.

"I believe we've got the same interest." Kagura said, more calmly this time.

"Care to tell me what that would be?" our favourite FBI agent stated.

Kagura smirked.

"To destroy Naraku" she finally answered.

For a few seconds there was silence between them. Kagome still had Kagura pinned to the wall and her gun was still pointed at said woman's head and was looking into the demon's eyes as to see whether she could be trusted.

After a while Kagome lowered her gun and released the demoness.

Only two words left the agent's mouth

"I'm listening"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**There you go chapter 15! Hope you liked it and I'll try to update as soon as possible**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Notice:**

As most of you know or have probably noticed, I have taken an extremely long break from writing/ updating this story. To be completely honest, I haven't even entered this account in years and have almost forgotten all about it.

Yet I am not planning on abandoning _A Nerd or Not_. I just saw a review alert I have received months ago which actually motivated me into taking a look at my old documents and continuing this. So a big thank you to "Guest" (whoever you may be) that reviewed this story on 11/3/12 and has thus inspired me to go on. It may take a while as I don't really remember where this was supposed to go and I will start to edit the story as it is very noticeable that I started this story when I was 9….

Anyways, the story WILL go on, it may just take a little bit of time. Sorry to keep you all waiting, and thank you to everyone who hasn't given up on _A Nerd or Not_ and kept/keeps reading it.

Ja Ne

Chocalice (formerly known as kikyorotinHELL)


End file.
